It came from the manga!
by Midoriyugi-chan
Summary: A funny story that will definitly be worth your time to read and for those who care like me Hiei is in it. But it has my own character too so if you don't want to read oh well but your really missing out.
1. Bad Ass Bookworm

**Konnichiwa minna! It's me again here to bring you another fic!**

**Hiei: Why would people want to read the crap you write?**

**You better be nice to me Hiei...or else!**

**Hiei: Or else what?**

**Or else people will see that picture of you in a dress!**

**Hiei: That was from losing a bet!**

**But the bet said nothing about you having to wear a bow you put that on yourself and you were hugging a teddy bear!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was soooo KAWAII! Hi-chan!**

**Hiei: Oh shut up! you babbling baka!**

**You know you love me Hi-chan...**

**Hiei: No I don't!**

**Then why did you save me from those angry flamers who said that I made you OOC?**

**Hiei: Because I will be the one to kill you not them! Now will you please just on with the fic already?**

**Okie-dokie,Hi-chan! Enjoy**

**Hiei: Don't...**

**Chapter 1- "It came from the...manga!"**

**Yugi Hoshi a young high school student walked down the street heading for her favorite book store. She loved books more than anything else, the others students at her school often teased her calling her a book worm.**

**The teachers didn't care much for her either because even though she had excellent grades the highest in the school she always had her nose in a book never paying attention to their ramblings at all. **

**Yugi wasn't very fond of other humans she liked to say that she was a demon not a human. She loved books why did so many people have a problem with that? It just didn't make sense to her.**

**Most people said it was because she was denying reality but that wasn't true at all she wasn't denying reality she just thought reality was boring thats all.**

**She adjusted her backpack strap so it sat more comfortably on her shoulder. She passed by a group of kids from her school it was a group of boys all who hated her.**

**"Well, well, if it isn't the child of darkness away from your precious books for a moment, ne?" One of the boys sneered stepping in front of her.**

**She side stepped him and continued walking until the smell of smoke caught her senses she turned to see what they were doing. She was filled with rage when she saw that they were burning one of her favorite american books Stephen King's Everythings Eventual.**

**'_how dare they!'_ Her mind shouted.**

**With cat-like reflexes and lightning speed she had the boy pinned against the wall of a nearby building he shivered in fear as her lime green eyes glared menacingly at him. Her grip on his shoulder loosened when she felt someone yank on her chesnut tresses she turned her head to see a middle-aged woman most likely the owner of the store that she had the boy pinned against. **

**"Leave the boy alone!" the woman said sternly, Yugi nodded in agreement and fully released the boy from her clutches allowing him to fall to his knees before her. The woman then released Yugi's hair letting it cascade back to her knees from her loose ponytail. Yugi kneeled down and picked up the burnt book looking at it forlornly before she once againg set off for the bookstore.**

**After a few minutes of walking she came upon her favorite bookstore she loved this place because no matter how many times she came here they always had new books for her to read. Unlike the library where she had read all 160,400,329 books whereas the library claimed that this was impossible for a 15yr. old girl.**

**Yugi gently opened the door and stepped inside to have the scent of calming lavander and lilac hit her nose. She stepped over to the nearest book shelf and began looking at various titles picking one to read. **

**The bookstore wasn't huge but it was homey the old creaking maple floorboards, the oak and redwood bookshelves, the old tattered furniture in one corner, the old,yellow posters on the walls showing pictures of old japanese films from before she was born and the rusty ladder next to the tallest bookshelf. This place was more comfortable then her real home.**

**"Well, if it isn't my best customer..." a gentle and calm voice spoke out against the silence. Yugi turned her head to see Mrs.Mimori the owner of this store.**

**"Konban wa, Mimori-san, genki desu ka?" Yugi asked kindly since this seemed to be the only person on the entire planet that understood her. Yugi was kind she just rarely acted that way especially towards humans.**

**"I'm fine Yugi...thank you for asking" Mrs.Mimori replied. Yugi nodded smiling sweetly at the old woman. "Yu-chan, I've got to go and visit some of my family in England I'll be gone for about a week and a half...I need someone to watch the store would you do it for me?" the old woman asked.**

**"Sure, Mimori-san...I'd love to...I have school off for the next two weeks anyway" Yugi chirped happily.**

**"Good, also would you mind staying in my house upstairs? since you live so far away..." **

**"Uh, sure if it's not to much trouble..."**

**"Well then I'll be going...ja ne Yu-chan" Mrs.Mimori said stepping out the door with her suitcase and down the stoop to the taxi outside.**

**"Matta ne, Mimori-san have a good time I'll take good care of this place!" Yugi shouted as she waved at the taxi as it drove out of sight. She turned around and went back inside she quickly padded up the stairs into the loft that Mrs.Mimori lived in she removed her shoes and set her backpack down by the door. She flopped down on the couch in the living room just as she was getting comfortable she noticed a manga sitting on the table. **

**She quickly snatched it up "Yu Yu Hakusho..." she read the title aloud. She flipped open the cover and read the first page.**

**"_Whoever reads past this first page will have a lover sent to them from within this book to help them with their troubles and show them what life is about...so if you wish to fall in love turn the page otherwise close this book and it will be ereased."_**

**Yugi laughed at the silly introduction of this comic.**

**"A wish yeah right! oh well might as well play along..." Yugi giggled as she flipped the page. Suddenly, the whole room filled with a white light when the light faded there was a young man laying on the couch his head in her lap and he seemed to be unconscious. **

**"What the hell he came out of the...manga!"**

**Now if you want me to keep going please review and if you want to flame **

**go ahead I don't care your flames will be used to cook hotdogs for the nice reviewers anyway Hiei since I forgot before will you please say the disclaimer?**

**Hiei: no**

**Please?**

**Hiei:hn. fine She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho but she owns Yugi Hoshi and Mrs.Mimori.**

**Arigatou Hi-chan! Anywho Matta ne people. The next chapter will be sooo cool!**


	2. Scares, screams and peeping toms?

**Konban wa! I'm here with another chappie for all of my readers thank you all so much _sniffle,sniffle _your reviews meant so much really they did! So I wanted to list their names...**

**Thank you:**

**Yuki Yuri**

**Icefire 2**

**StupidKitten**

**akuavari**

**The Go Cows MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**To all of you thank you soooo much so here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2- "Scares, screams and...peeping toms?"**

Re-cap: "**_Yugi had just opened a manga called Yu Yu Hakusho and a light filled the room when it went away there was some guy lying in her lap and he appeared to be unconscious lets see how this turns out..."_**

Yugi sat there in shock for a few moments before her brain began functioning again, she stared at the man in her lap she gently lifted his head and set it on the couch before she sank to the floor. She began to study some of the features of the man. He had spikey raven hair with a strange white starburst, he was wearing a black tank top with black pants and four white belts, and black shoes.

"He looks like a goth..." Yugi said observing his dark clothes a groan from the man sent her shooting back to the wall on the opposite side of the room. "How the hell did he get here?" she cursed quietly. After regaining her confidence she crawled back over to the couch where the man layed. She began poking him in the temple with the pencil she always kept behind her ear "Oi! you alive?" she asked as she continued her poking.

"Will you quit fuckin' pokin' me!" the man shouted angrily as he shot upright Yugi shrieked in suprise. The man looked at her confused "where the hell am I?" he demanded.

"I think the question is **where the hell did you come from?**" Yugi shouted right back in the man's face. The man simply stared at her for a few seconds he was mezmerized by her lime green eyes he had never eyes like hers. He was brought back to reality when the girl began waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oi, oi, oi..." the girl continued this until he grabbed her hand to get her to stop.

"Cut it out..." he said calmly as he released her hand.

"My name is Hiei..." the man now known as Hiei said quietly Yugi nodded to show she understood.

"My name is Yugi...Yugi Hoshi" she said staring at him cautiously as if he was going to attack her Yugi was not the most trusting person on the planet she was always parinoid of new people once she got to know people she was more comfortable around them. Well that really only counted with Mrs. Mimori.

"So you don't know how I got here?" Hiei asked.

Now Yugi wanted to say yes but then she would have to explain about the book and then he would think that she was crazy and would most likely not believe her. However, Yugi had already said that she wanted to know where he came from so she couldn't take it back so she no choice but to tell him about what happened with the book.

"Well, you appeared here after I opened that book..." she said pointing at the manga on the floor she had thrown when Hiei had appeared in her lap. Hiei stood up off the couch and walked over to the book and gently picked it up flipping through the pages.

"Theres nothing in it...no words or pictures or anything..." Hiei said holding the book out to Yugi she grabbed and flipped through the pages he was right! There weren't any words in the book nor were there any pictures which was strange since that was what made up mangas as far as she knew she couldn't imagine that this was a new fad.

"Nani? even the weird introduction is gone!" Yugi shouted in suprise how could this be true it had been there a minute ago could ink just disappear into the paper.

"So, how do I get home? where ever that is..." Hiei asked sitting back down on the couch as he held his head in his hands in defeat. Yugi felt bad for him it was one thing to hate your family like she did but at least she knew who they were he didn't even know who or where they were. She sat down beside him and put her hand over his this was the most she could do to comfort someone since she didn't really touching people.

"If it helps any the book said if I turned the page it would send me a lover someone to help me...isn't that really weird?" Yugi laughed trying to cheer him up. His head snapped up at that comment.

"It said that?" he said in shock staring at her intensly.

"Y-yeah...weird,ne?" she stuttered feeling slightly nervous from him staring at her so intensly. It was then she noticed his eyes, they were the most beautiful wine red she's ever seen she was captivated by them. Now if she had been paying attention she would have noticed that their faces were inching closer and closer till their noses were touching. It was at that moment that the bell on the door downstairs rang telling them that there was a customer this caused Yugi to snap back to reality. "O-oh a-a custom-mer...I-I'd better go help them..." Yugi stuttered before running back downstairs if she had stayed a little longer she would have seen the disappointed look on Hiei's face.

Yugi arrived at the bottom of the stairs and just as she turned to face the customer she was hit in the face with a waterballoon. She spit out some of the liquid in her mouth at first she had thought she had been drenched with water from the balloon but in truth she was now covered with honey. She wiped some of the sticky goo from her face and glared at the person who had thrown it, it was the boy she had scared the life out of earlier that day and he was in a laughing fit. Hiei came down the stairs to see a honey covered Yugi and some boy rolling on the floor with laughter and if glares could kill well lets just say that with Yugi's glare the kid would be a lot deeper than that.

Hiei could tell that Yugi was upset and for some reason that made him upset too. Suddenly, before Hiei could blink Yugi had the boy pinned against the closed door. Yugi smirked at the boy in a way that made the boy's blood run cold.

"You really didn't think this through did you?...there is no one here to save you"

"There is the manager of the store..."

"Yer lookin' at 'er" Yugi sneered at that moment the boy's facade became one of total fear.

"What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what you did to my favorite book..." Yugi said taking a lighter out of her pocket and in one swift movement lit the boy's hair on fire opened the door and threw him out onto the side walk.

"Now leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted as she slammed the door shut she turned to face Hiei and quickly turned her gaze to the floor. "I look like an idiot don't I?" Yugi said forlornly.

"No." Yugi looked up at Hiei to see he was being serious and she couldn't help but smile and not a smirk smile or a fake smile a true smile.

"Well, thanks Hiei...well I'm gonna go take a bath" Yugi said as she ran back up the stairs and down in a second now holding a towel and some new clothes. She jogged to the back door and swung it open she quickly went down the stone path to the little bath house. Mrs. Mirmori had chose to get this instead of a bathtub why she did Yugi would never know but she really didn't care anyway. She ran inside and quickly removed her clothes and jumped into the large bathtub that was the size of a small pool. The hot water felt really good and helped so that it only took a few minutes to wash off all of the honey. After she was done washing she just decided to sit in the tub for a little bit.

Suddenly, she heard the floor boards creak from outside one of the walls.

With Hiei,

Hiei was peeking through a hole in the wall of the bath house he knew that this was wrong but he just couldn't stop himself. At that moment someone slammed him over the head with what felt like a bucket he looked up to see Yugi glaring down at him.

"See somethin' ya like in there Hiei?...YOU FUCKIN' PEEPING TOM!" Yugi shouted.

"Uh...h-hi Yu-Yugi I uh was uh well um hehehe...I'm dead aren't I?"

"yup, so start runnin'..." Yugi said with a smirk.

**Well thats all you get for now I hope you liked it and if you want more than you'll have to review I think this story is developing well tell me what you think and I'll start working on the next chappie. Matta ne!**


	3. A friend's friend from the textbook?

**Konban wa minna!**

**Authoress here with another chappie for all my dedicated fans. **

**Anyway sorry for making Hi-kun so OOC I'll try to make him act more normal in this chappie.**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter. Hiei say the disclaimer kudasai...**

**Hiei: no...I refuse.**

**Why?**

**Hiei: You humiliated me in the last chapter I would never act that way!**

**You're a guy.**

**Hiei: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Men have urges that they can't control.**

**Hiei: Whatever...Sam doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho but she does own Yugi Hoshi and Mrs. Mimori and any other characters unless stated otherwise.**

**Arigatou Hi-kun! Anywho enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter 3: "A friend's friend from...the textbook?"

Yugi sat on the worn couch in Mrs. Mimori's bookstore reading a novel entitled The Odessey. It was an old book and she had already read it three times, but she just loved greek mythology and that's what this book was basically about. Hiei was sitting on a window sill behind her she didn't know why he liked sitting there so much but she chose not to ask.

"Oi Hiei, you want a book to read?" Yugi asked quietly not taking her eyes from the book.

"Hn" Hiei grunted.

_'man of many words...' _Yugi thought as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked in Mizumaru Shindou Yugi's best friend the only other person Yugi was close to. Mizumaru removed the wet rain coat and hung it on the rack on the wall by the door. Yugi looked up just in time to see Mizumaru's fist come in contact with her cheek.

"Nan da...?" Yugi groaned looking up into her attacker's green eyes that were almost covered by waterlogged chocolate bangs.

"How dare you decide to stay here and not tell me!" Mizumaru shouted as she continued to scold Yugi. Yugi sighed ever since Mizumaru had found about how Yugi was treated so badly by her parents or as Yugi called them parentally challenged ass-holes Mizumaru had been trying to keep constant observation of Yugi. Hiei watched this new choclate-haired teen hit and shout at Yugi.

"So Mizu-chan besides lecturing me what did you come for?" Yugi groaned rubbing her sore cheek Mizumaru jerked her thumb towards the door.

"Rain coats?...so it's raining you had to tell me that?" Yugi asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yugi no baka! It's the person not the coat!" Mizumaru shouted pointing at the figure next to the door. The figure removed their coat revealing a red-headed teen with dazzling grass green eyes. " I know it's hard to believe but he came out of my mythology textbook! He's the spirit fox Kurama!" Mizumaru whispered to Yugi.

"Well, that guy over there on the window sill came out of a manga I was reading! His name is Hiei" Yugi said pointing at Hiei who was staring at the pair with little interest before looking back out the window.

"This is so wierd Yugi" Mizumaru said wiping her blue-tipped brown bangs out of her face. "Uh, Yugi I wanted to ask you something?" Mizumaru asked nervously.

" What is it Mizu-chan?" Yugi asked curiously.

"My parents are on vacation and I need a place to stay...could I stay here with you please?"

"Of course Mizu-chan."

"Arigatou Yu-chan!" Mizumaru chirped happily as she hugged Yugi. This was one of Yugi's biggest secrets cause most people thought of Yugi as a cold and mean bad-ass but in truth she only showed her real self to Mizumaru and Mrs. Mimori. Hiei now watched with interest as Yugi hesitantly returned the hug and she was actually smiling sweetly.

_'baka shoujo-tachi'_ Hiei thought as he tried to ignore them.

**One hour later...**

Yugi and Mizumaru were both sitting on the couch in the bookstore Yugi was still reading her book and Mizumaru had begun reading a book of poetry by Emily Dickenson. At that moment Hiei and Kurama walked in but they were missing they're shirts. Yugi found herself drooling over Hiei's well built chest and she didn't notice until Mizumaru nudged her shoulder.

"Nani?" Yugi asked.

"You might want to wipe your mouth Ms. Drool alot" Mizumaru teased.

"Look whose talking" Yugi said as she wiped the drool from her mouth Mizumaru looked and saw that she had been drooling as well. "Uh, you two aren't going to do this all the time are you?" Yugi asked turning her attention to the two bishonens.

"No this is a one time thing since we put our shirts on the wet floor by accident..." Kurama informed the two blushing girls.

"Shoot" Yugi muttered.

"Nani?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing...really..." Yugi said putting her book in front of her face trying to hide the blush and Mizumaru followed suit.

"This is going to be a tough vacation..." Mizumaru groaned as she peeked over her book at kurama's muscled chest.

**That's all you get for now so if you want the next chappie you'll have to review I hope I made Hiei act a little more original this time let me know. Oh and just to let you know Mizumaru is not my character she is my friend's character. Well any flames you people still have will be used at the Authoresses bar-b-Q. Matta ne**


	4. Shopping, Ice cream and preps! Oh crap!

**Konnichiwa sorry I haven't updated in a while I was really busy and then went on vacation. But this chapter should be really good hope you like it.**

**Hiei: Sam, aren't you forgeting something?**

**Oh yeah arigatou Hiei for reminding me Hi-chan! For the reviewer who asked Hiei and Kurama don't know each other in this fic. Gomen nasai, but they still get along. I don't own either of them.TT**

**Hiei: HA! You had to say the disclaimer instead of me!**

**Then you'll have to say something embarrasing later...**

**Hiei: . Kuso!**

**Chapter 4: "Shopping, Ice cream...and preps! Oh crap!"**

It was a nice and sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky now normally this would make people happy, but Yugi prefered darkness because the sunlight always seemed to hurt her sensitive eyes and whenever she did go outside she had her trusty sunglasses. Unfortunetly, Mizumaru forced Yugi to lend them to Hiei for the day so this made their walk to the mall very uncomfortable.

"Mizu-chan, why did I have to give Hiei-kun my glasses?" Yugi whined for the 100th time. At this point Mizumaru wanted to rip her ears off of her head to escape the annoying pleas from Yugi.

"I told you Yugi, people aren't very accustomed to seeing a person with red eyes..." Mizumaru said through gritted teeth as she rubbed her temple in frustration.

"...well, my eyes aren't very accustomed to light..." Yugi growled under her breath sending a glare Mizumaru's way with enough power to kill any other person.

"Yeah, yeah...Kodomo no yami...but your eyes are a ordinary color..." Mizumaru teased poking Yugi in the shoulder as she recieved a threatining growl in return.

"Actually, Yugi's eyes are a strange shade of green..." Kurama stated observing Yugi's eyes.

"That's from staying in the dark all the time..." Mizumaru teased.

"Will you shut up already!" Yugi shouted angrily as she threw a punch right at Mizumaru's cheek sending her back a couple of inches. Mizumaru rubbed her cheek before throwing a punch at Yugi and hitting her in the cheek as well Yugi wiped the thin trail of blood away from her chin. "Heh, you're getting better Mizu-chan" Yugi smirked.

"I've got a great teacher, Yugi-sensei" Mizumaru sneered. Mizumaru and Yugi had always enjoyed street fighting and so they practiced together all the time, they were both very good but Yugi was still a little better than Mizumaru. Mizumaru and Yugi stared at each other for a few moments before they both broke out laughing. Hiei and Kurama just stared in confusion at the pair of crazed girls.

"One minute their throwing punches and the next their laughing..._sigh_ I've had enough..." Hiei sighed continuing down the side walk. Yugi and Mizumaru finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Oi Hiei!" Yugi called.

"Nani?" He growled.

"You're goin' the wrong way the mall is this way!" Yugi said pointing down the street next to her and Mizumaru.

"Hn." Hiei grunted turning around and walking next to the girls acting as if he had known it was this way the whole time. Yugi muffled a laugh at seeing Hiei embarressed.

It was a few more minutes before they finally reached the mall. They walked to the doors and quickly walked inside. The group had been shopping and going into various stores for about an hour until Mizumaru suggested a trip to the ice cream shop which Yugi and Hiei happily agreed to. They had just arrived at the ice cream shop and they were just about to get in line when a group got in their way.

"Just a moment...Luggi-chan" A girl with bright orange hair and black streaks announced pointing at Yugi. Yugi growled angrily this was not what she needed right now.

"What do you want Kaoru? Ya fuckin' bitch!" Yugi growled glaring daggers at the girl.

"You know what very well what I want...You beat up my big brother...and now I'll beat you up!" Kaoru shouted angrily.

"First off...your brother tried to beat me up...and second if he couldn't beat me up then what makes you think that you could beat me up..." Yugi sighed rubbing her temple just looking at the girl gave Yugi a major headache.

"Whose is this Kaoru?" Kurama asked nudging Mizumaru.

"Well, lets just say that her and Yugi have never seen eye to eye...the girl is punk poser and prep and constantly picks fights with Yugi even though she never wins the girl has definitely taken a few to many blows to the head" Mizumaru said crossing her arms over chest as she let out a sigh.

"Look Kaoru, I don't have time for this today I just want to get ice cream with my friends so go away..." Yugi said pushing past the girl.

"You're probably just scared that you'll end up killing me like you did your little brother!" Kaoru sneered putting her hands on her hips. Yugi froze in her tracks and faster than someone could say 'Peter's Pickeled Piper Pizza' five times fast Kaoru was on the floor with blood coming out of her nose and her lip bleeding. Yugi was standing with her back to her.

"Don't ever talk about my brother!" Yugi growled over her shoulder Kaoru quickly jumped up and ran out with the group of her wanabes.

"Exuse me miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave..." A middle aged man in a security uniform said tapping Yugi on her shoulder. Without saying anything Yugi took off running out the door of the mall.

"Whats the deal with her brother?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you if you want to know go ask Yugi yourself..." Mizumaru said sounding slightly sad. "Hey, where is Hiei?"

"Lets go find him..." Kurama but Mizumaru stopped him.

"Lets get some ice cream first" Mizumaru said pulling him to the counter.

**With Yugi...**

Yugi sat on the branch of an oak tree in the park just outside of the mall. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had her face buried in them.

_' I won't cry I promised my brother I wouldn't cry'_ Yugi thought as she held back a sniffle. She suddenly became aware of the fact that someone was sitting next to her. "Go away Mizu-chan..." Yugi mumbled.

"That's not my name..."

Yugi looked up to see Hiei sitting there next to her "H-Hiei what are you-?" Yugi stopped mid-sentence as Hiei embraced her in his arms. Hiei wasn't sure if this would help but when he'd seen Mizumaru hug Yugi before it had seemed to make her feel better.

"Do you want to talk about your brother?" Hiei asked as he tightened his hold on her. Yugi nodded she had never told anyone but Mizumaru but Hiei had a right to know too.

"It happened seven years ago..."

_**Flashback...**_

_Yugi sat on the old worn carpet in her living room she was playing with a little boy with chesnut brown hair and lime green eyes they were happily stacking blocks. Their parents were sitting on the couch with their grandma watching the pair. _

_"Their such a cute pair of twins!" Their grandma squeled as she tucked a strand of her curly red hair behind her ear._

_"Cute? Mother how can you be so stupid these children are children of Satin just look at their eyes!" The father shouted hauling Yugi in the air by her arm._

_"Itai! Outou-san dat hurts wet go!" Yugi cried. The man snorted and threw her back down to the floor Yugi whimpered as she clutched her dislocated shoulder. Her little brother Zuo crawled over to her hugging her hoping it would make his sister feel better._

_"How can you say that about your own children!" The grandmother gasped as she kneeled next to Yugi and Zuo. _

_"Easy! and now we're undoing our mistake..." The father said grabbing Yugi and Zuo and tossing them out the door and into the rain outside and them slammed the door shut. Yugi and Zuo stared at the door waiting for it to open again when it never did they began walking away. They had been walking for about ten minutes when they came to the bridge but as they were crossing their father showed up behing them and he had a gun in his hand. Zuo and Yugi backed up but Zuo went to far and slipped over the edge Yugi barely had time to catch him. She held onto his tiny hand as hard as she could._

_"Sis' dow' wet me fa' peas'..." Zuo whined to his sister his eyes full of tears. Suddenly, a searing pain tore through Yugi's shoulder her father had shot a bullet through her shoulder Yugi hissed in pain but refused to let of her brothers hand go. Her father kneeled down and pointed his gun at her forearm and fired another shot this time the pain was too great and Yugi let her brother's hand slip she watched in horror as her little brother disappeared into the swirling rapids below the bridge._

_"Zu-chan!" Yugi cried in anugish as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She sat up and saw that her father was gone she knew that he would torture her more before he would let her die. She held he knees to her chest and buried her face in them as she cried tears of sorrow for her lost brother the once clean brigde now covered in her blood._

_**End Flashback...**_

Yugi once again tried to hold back a sniffle "Thats how I lost my brother..." Yugi whispered.

"You can cry if you want to..." Hiei said hesitantly he wasn't sure if he was helping but he was trying his best.

"I don't need to cry..." Yugi mumbled even though she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone...If thats what you're worried about" Hiei said softly.

Yugi couldn't take it any more she'd been holding in her tears for too long it was time she cried and she didn't care what people said if they made fun of her she would kick their asses! So she swallowed her pride and buried her head in Hiei's chest and cried the tears that she had been longing to cry for so long. Hiei simply kept his arms around her in an attempt to make her feel better.

**Thats all you get for I now I tried to keep Hiei as in character as I could but it was a challenge I'll tell you also Zuo belongs to me so you can't steal him got it! Anyway if you want the next chappie you'll have to review and tell me what you think kay? Matta ne **


	5. Lost things Found

**Konban wa minna-san gomen nasai!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was in Beaver Island on vacation.**

**Anywho this chappie should be really good.For all of you that reviewed me thanks so much.Now Hiei say what I told you to say!**

**Hiei:No!**

**Say it!**

**Hiei:Fine...I love fuzzy little white bunnies and I don't hate Kuwabara...**

**Now was that so bad?**

**Hiei: Yes...**

**Good thats what you get for tricking me...**

**Hiei: Not like it's hard to do...**

**I heard that...**

**Hiei: Kuso!**

**Anyway here is the next chappie!**

**Chapter 5-"Lost things Found."**

Hiei sat on the couch in the loft back at the bookstore. He was still deep in thought about the previous day he was so confused because of Yugi and he couldn't figure out why. They had sat in that tree in silence for what seemed like forever until Mizumaru and Kurama found them. He glanced over, Yugi was still sitting next to him her eyes glued to the book she had. Mizumaru and Kurama were sitting at the coffee table playing a game of chess.

_'Why the hell do I feel this way?'_ Hiei cursed in his head.

"Hiei are you alright?" Yugi asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah" Hiei sighed.

"C'mon..." Yugi instructed standing up Hiei followed suit and followed her down the stairs into the bookstore she stopped in front of a shelf. "Take a book..." she informed.

"Why?"

"Something to do..."

"Yugi, why do you just read books all day?"

Yugi stared at Hiei clearly suprised by the question. "Why this odd request?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Is it because you fear the real world?" Hiei asked no sooner had the words left his lips did a fist land on his cheek. He turned back to Yugi in shock and anger.

"I don't fear those stupid ningens! And don't ever think or say that ever again!" She growled angrily.

"Then why do you read all the time?" Hiei asked again.

"I guess it's cause I've been trying to figure out why all the stories have happy endings and yet life doesn't?" Yugi sighed forlornly hanging her head as she leaned against the book shelf.

"That's quite philishopical and mature for someone your age..."

"Tch. I had to mature when I was a kid in order to stay alive in this world...I didn't really have much of a childhood..." Yugi snickered. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a young boy with spiked chesnut hair and lime green eyes. He stood there staring in shock at Yugi who stared right back.

"Z-zuo?"

**There that's all you get for now sorry this chappie was so short but this is a great cliff hanger so Matta ne. Review me and tell me what you think.**


	6. Family Found and Walls Broken Down

**Konnichiwa minna-san **

**Sorry the last chappie was so short this one might turn out to be short too I don't know yet. Anyway for those who reviewed thankies I needed the self-esteem boost.**

**Hiei:Yeah, you do need it...**

**Arigatou Hi-kun**

**Hiei: That was an insult...**

**How so?...**

**Hiei: You have some of the lowest self-esteem I've ever seen...**

**Oh shut up...Please enjoy the fic.**

Chapter 6- "Family Found and Walls Broken Down."

"Z-Zu-chan?" Yugi stuttered looking at the young man in shock. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her she almost wished that they were so that the pain in her chest would stop growing. "It can't be...Zuo is it really you?"

"I knew you'd be here onee-san(big sister)!" The boy exclaimed as he darted forward and threw his arms around Yugi. Hiei stood there dumbfounded hadn't Yugi told him that her little brother had died?

"Zuo! I thought that you drowned in the river! It's been seven years where were you?" Yugi demanded nearly in tears.

"I did fall in the river sis but a fisherman saved me and took me home but I lost my memory I just got it back three days ago so I went to look for you...I'm sorry you must have been so worried about me" Zuo whimpered as he buried his face in her shirt as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yugi stood still in shock for a moment or two before she wrapped her arms around the balling boy and hugged him close.

"It's okay Zuo it wasn't your fault...sshhhh" Yugi cooed softly to the boy as she rested her chin on his head. Mizumaru having heard all the commotion came down the stairs to investigate and froze at seeing the boy in Yugi's arms.

"Yugi is that?..." She whispered in disbelief as she pointed to the boy who just stared back in confusion.

"It's Zuo he's back Mizu-chan!" Yugi announced happily a huge smile spread across her lips it was the happiest Mizumaru had ever seen Yugi since she had met her. Mizumaru slowly stepped up next to the boy who clutched his sister tightly afraid of these two people in the room.

"Well I'll be damned it really is him!" Mizumaru said happily as she smiled sweetly at the boy. Zuo cringded back slightly still uncomfortable around her.

"It's alright Zu-chan she's my friend Mizu-chan she won't hurt you..." Yugi said softly as she coaxed her brother to let go of her. He did so very reluctantly and stood in front of Mizumaru his posture rigid from trying not to shiver.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Zuo I won't hurt you I promise...aren't you a cute little boy!" Mizumaru chirped as she pinched his cheek he smacked the hand away.

"I'm not little I'm 12!" Zuo growled but just as he was getting more confident Kurama came down the stairs and he retreated to the safety of his sister's side.

"Whose the boy?" Kurama asked.

"It's Yugi's little brother Zuo!" Mizumaru said proudly holding back the urge to start cheering and dancing.

"But didn't you tell me he drowned in the river?" Kurama asked turning to Yugi.

"He did fall in the river but he only lost his memory now it's back and so is he!" Yugi shouted happily and began spinning Zuo around suprising him and everyone else especially Hiei who had rarely seen Yugi smile. Mizumaru could no longer hold it in and began dancing around happily with Yugi and the still suprised Zuo.

"He really is Yugi-san's twin the resemblence is striking if he had longer hair it'd be pretty hard to tell them apart..." Kurama explained sending a glance at Hiei who meerly rolled his eyes.

"They're acting like idiots dancing around like that..." Hiei sighed.

"Well if you thought you lost someone important wouldn't you be happy to see them again?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Hn." Hiei grunted looking toward the still open door which was letting the rain pour in from outside. His gaze shifted back to Yugi, Mizumaru and Zuo who were still spinning around happily and cheering. "Maybe I would? but I don't have anyone like that...not yet anyway..." Hiei more to himself than anyone else.

**That is all you get for now so review and tell me what you think are you happy that I brought Zuo back? Was that a unexpected twist? Anywho plz tell me what you think of it...Sorry that this one was reallyshort to but I'm getting writer's block alot. Matta ne **


	7. Behind the Mask

**Konnichiwa minna! Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been really busy lately with school orientation and everything. So here is the next chappie. Hiei disclaimer please...**

**Hiei: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Mizumaru but she owns Yugi, Zuo, and Mrs. Mimori...and I'm not enjoying this...**

**Oh be quiet you're getting sweet snow for this remember...**

**Hiei: It's almost not worth it...**

**Anyway here is the chappie.**

Chapter 7- "Behind the mask"

It was the morning after Zuo had returned and Yugi and Mizumaru had spent most of the night dancing around happily until the early hours of the morning when everyone had decided to fall asleep on the couch and on the floors and various other places in the room. Kurama had fallen asleep on the couch his head on his arms which were resting against the arm of the couch. Mizumaru was laying on the couch her head in his lap. Hiei was perched in the windowsill his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the glass of the window. Yugi was sprawled out on the floor her hand cluthching the wrist of Zuo who was using her stomach as a make-shift pillow and gripping the fabric of Yugi's t-shirt with his free hand. They were all sleeping peacefully except Hiei who had woken up from the sunlight coming through the window.

He let out a groan as he tried in vain to shield his eyes from the sun and go back to sleep. After about ten minutes he gave up and hopped off the window sill and stretched out his muscles. He took a few steps and kneeled next to Yugi's sleeping face examining it carefully. She really looked like an angel when she slept a small smile on her lips, she was adorable.

_'what the hell am I thinking!...adarable?'_ Hiei's mind shouted as he shook his head to clear away the thoughts.

"Hiei..." Yugi moaned softly still asleep Hiei listened closely for more "nice...ass..." she finished. Hiei almost did his first anime fall then but controlled himself since he would have fallen on Yugi. Instead he settled for a sweatdrop.

"That's some audasity she's got..." Hiei sighed as he shook his head. Suddenly, the phone rang causing Yugi to jolt upright causing her to knock her forehead against Hiei's.

"Itaiiiiiiii..." Yugi groaned holding her injured head. Zuo was also awakened because Yugi sitting up caused his head to hit the floor with a **_Thump_** he slowly sat up looking around sleepily. The noise caused Mizumaru to wake up who tried sit up but bumped Kurama's elbow causing it to slide out from under him which in turn caused him to hit his chin on the arm of the couch.

"That's quite a chain reaction..." Zuo groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Yugi stood up and ran over to the phone picking it up just before the third ring.

"Hello..." Yugi groaned just wanting to go back to sleep cause she had been having a really good dream.

"Hello, is this Yugi-chan? It's Mrs. Mimori..."

"Mimori-san! Oh Ohayo! Genki desu ka?"

"I'm fine Yugi-chan...thank you for asking...how are things at the store?"

"Oh, there great!...n-not a problem here!"

"Oh well thats good just calling to check in well I better go...ja ne Yugi-chan..."

"Matta ne Mimori-san..." Yugi said before hanging up she felt bad about lying to Mrs. Mimori but it wasn't a total lie things were going well so far. Yugi sighed as she flopped on the couch next to Mizumaru.

"So Mrs. Mimori is in England, ne Yugi-chan?" Mizumaru asked after not getting a response she looked over to see that Yugi had fallen asleep her head hanging from the back of the couch. "Yugi no baka!" Mizumaru shouted angrily as she flipped the rest of Yugi over the couch.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yugi shouted as she bolted upright glaring down at Mizumaru "I was trying to sleep!" Yugi continued to shout angrily.

"Baka shoujo..." Hiei sighed leaning against a book case.

_**Three hours later**_

The gang was in the backyard Hiei was sitting in the large oak tree watching everyone. Yugi was under him reading a book under the tree as usual. Zuo, Kurama, and Mizumaru were playing some silly game Zuo had made up where apparently you would throw water balloons at the other people and certain parts of the body were worth points.

"Oi, onee-chan come play with us!" Zuo said tugging on his sisters black tank top.

"Sure Zu-chan!" Yugi chirped happily as she dropped her book and ran into the game.

_' Her brother really does cause a change in her attitude...'_ Hiei thought as he watched them throw water balloons at each other until they were completely soaked. _' Baka tachi...'_ he mentally sighed suddenly a water balloon hit him smack in the face soaking him and making him very pissed off he looked down at the attacker. It was of course Yugi who was wearing a stupid grin on her face as she laughed at him. _' A **really** big change in her attitude...'_ he growled as he jumped down from the tree and charged at her knocking her to the ground they rolled around on the grass Yugi was laughing the whole time and Hiei was very pissed the whole time. Mizumaru and Kurama were both laughing as they watched the pair Zuo was also laughing so hard he couldn't even stand anymore.

Finally, Hiei was able to pin Yugi under him still she was laughing at him, but she stopped and stared up at Hiei her lime green eyes shining in the sunlight. Her chesnut bangs were sticking to her face from the water she was so...beautiful. Hiei now realized the truth he had fallen in love with Yugi, he slowly began closing the space between their faces until...

**That's all you get for now review me if you want to know the rest do they kiss or not? Find out Matta ne. **


	8. New Feelings Surface as well as Old

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed I really apprieciated them! Anywho here is the chappie you've all waited so pacientlly for.**

**Hiei: Who waited pacientlly? **

**The reviewers of course! They waited so long for this chappie since I left them with a big cliffy last time...**

**Hiei: Oh I thought you were talking about you...cause you been figeting ever since you wrote the cliffy...**

**Shut up! Anywho I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...though I wish I did...but I do own Yugi Hoshi, Zuo Hoshi, and Mrs. Mimori...but Mizumaru belongs to my friend.**

Chapter 8-"New Feelings Surface as well as Old Enemies."

Re-cap:"_Hiei now realized the truth he had fallen in love with Yugi, he slowly began closing the space between their faces until..._"

Until...

"Oi! If you're gonna kiss 'er just do it Hiei!" Mizumaru shouted ruining the moment.

"Dang! Go sis' didn't know ya had it in ya!" Zuo shouted further ruining the moment. Hiei sent the two of them a glare that could kill. Yugi simply sat up and realized how much she was blushing.

_' Was Hiei really trying to kiss me? Does he love me too?'_ So many thoughts raced through her already stressed brain. Suddenly, a water balloon came flying out of no where soaking Hiei and Yugi and sending them into a dimension of pissed off no one has been in. Zuo and Mizumaru just laughed at the soaked teens who would probably strike at any moment. Yugi was just about to get up and kick some major ass when a hand on her shoulder stopped her she looked over her shoulder just in time to get a chaste kiss right on the lips.

"Wow! He actually did it!" Mizumaru said awestruck at the sight before her. Zuo just blushed and stared wide-eyed at his twin sister not knowing what to say. Kurama who had just looked up from the book Yugi abandoned to see the sight taking place he blushed and hurriedly buried his face back in the book. Hiei finally parted lips with Yugi and stared intensly at her lime green orbs. Yugi was now blushing even worse than before she had barely let people hug her...let alone let them kiss her! Hiei just smirked before standing up.

"Now let's go kick their asses to hell and back..." He snickered. Yugi put her fingers to her trembling lips as she tried to calm herself down. Finally, she simply smiled and stood to join Hiei in beating the snot out of her friend and brother.

_**One hour later**_

"I can't believe you guys kissed!" Mizumaru ranted continuesly with no end in sight much to the discomfort of Hiei and Yugi who just wanted her to drop it!

"Uresai!Mizu-chan!"(Shut up, Mizu-chan!) Yugi whined as she covered her ears trying to drown out the constant teasing. Hiei just stared out the window pretending to not be paying attention. Even though he hated the teasing he thought Yugi being all flustered and embarrassed was kind of cute. Suddenly, Yugi stood up and began heading for the door.

"Where ya goin' sis'?" Zuo asked innocently.

"Just goin' fer a walk..." Yugi sighed as she slipped out the door.

"Should one of us go with her?" Kurama asked as he turned to Mizumaru.

"Nah, everybody needs time to think..." Mizumaru said heading up into the loft.

"Now where are 'you' goin'?" Zuo asked.

"Gonna take a nap...wake me up in a hour..." Mizumaru yawned as she made her way up the stairs.

_**With Yugi**_

Yugi sat on the edge of the bridge where she thought she had lost her brother, she stared at the suprisedly calm rapids as they swirled around in their own dance. Her thoughts suddenly wandered to her son-a-bitch father "Damn him to hell..." She growled under her breathe.

"I knew I'd find you here Satin's child..." a low voice chuckled. Yugi turned to see none other than her father standing there.

"Well, speak of the devil..." She said threatingly as she stood to her feet glaring menacingly at the man she dispised so much. "What do you want? I told you I was never coming home!" Yugi shouted angrily, rain begining to pour down on the two of them as they exchanged glares.

"I came to finally finish what I said I would seven years ago..." He said pulling a gun out of his pocket. The same gun he had used the first time. Yugi stared at it slight fear in her eyes from the memories or rather nightmares from that weapon.

"Like you could...you couldn't seven years ago and you can't now!" Yugi challenged knowing full well she was fast, but not fast enough to dodge a bullet. With a loud bang a bullet lodged itself into right shoulder, searing pain following it's entry. Yugi clutched her shoulder grinding her teeth in a attempt not to scream in pain.

"Still think I can't do it...it's just like old times isn't it?...the rain, the blood, your pain, the same place too..." The old man snickered as he pointed the gun at Yugi again preparing to fire, but this time Yugi charged at him elbowing him in the gut. He stumbled back towards the edge almost loosing his balance and falling over the edge right there. Yugi took this chance and whirled around to land a hard kick right into his neck knocking him over the edge. Thinking she had knocked him into the now ravaging rapids below she made the mistake of looking over the edge, hanging from a pipe was her father.

"Just like old times right? Ya asshole!" She shouted as she laughed at him, but suddenly he had a smirk on his lips.

"Sure do...'cept this time there is a different ending!" He shouted as a shot rang out Yugi felt the bullet tear through her chest. She felt backwards onto the hard pavement the blood flowing freely from her wounds. She slowly sat up and crawled to the edge of the bridge looking down she saw no sign of her father he had fallen in.

"Good thing the bastard can't swim..." She sighed resting her head on her arm as she no longer had the strength to hold it up. She looked at the blood pooling around her and dripping into the river.

_' The bridge is covered in my blood just like last time...'_ She thought as she remembered that fateful day. "Hmhmhmhm...so this is how my life ends...this sucks..." She snickered she wasn't scared to die, but she was regretting that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her friends or her brother. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the gray clouds above her. " No fair clouds...you get to...cry when...I can't..." She panted finding it harder to breathe. She still couldn't help, but smile at the clouds as a thin trickle of blood ran from her mouth.

"Great now I'm...bleeding internally...just fuckin' great..." She gasped out as she coughed up some blood. "Mizu-chan is never...gonna...forgive me...if...I die" Yugi thought wiping some of her chesnut bangs out of her face. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her she tried to sit up, but found she didn't have the strength to.

"Taking a nap again Yugi?" Came a familiar voice...it was Hiei!

"Not...exactly..." Yugi smirked before coughing up more blood. Just then realization hit Hiei Yugi was bleeding a lot too. He quickly ran to her side kneeling down and gently picking her up into his arms and began running back to the bookstore. Yugi hissed in pain as being moved was really hurting her wounds. Hiei shushed telling her it was going to be okay and she was going to be fine. At this point Yugi wasn't so sure, but nodded anyway not wanting to make Hiei sad. Yugi soon found herself slipping into unconciousness and the last words she heard Hiei say were "Yu-chan, Ai shiteru(I love you) please don't die..." Then everything went black.

**Another evil cliffy I'm so terrible aren't I? Will Yugi die or live? So whatcha' think? I want honest opinions! So review me and tell me what you think...oh and if you're gonna get pissed and say 'Hiei would never act like that!' Shut the fuck up! I don't care it's my story and I can make him act the way I want so deal with it! Oh and flames will be used to keep me warm this upcoming winter. Matta ne **


	9. Friends and Flashbacks

**I'm back my loyal reviewers! Thanks so much for waiting so paciently for the next chappie! Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as much as the last! **

**Hiei: She doesn't own me or Yu Yu Hakusho...**

**Hiei: Nani?**

**You actually said the disclaimer without me asking!**

**Hiei: I just want you to get on with the story...**

**Oh I get it! You want to see what happens to your precious Yu-chan!**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Admit it Hiei you're really getting into my story!**

**Hiei: Just get on with it!**

**Very well, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 9- Friends and Flashbacks**

_**Re-cap: "Hiei was running back to the bookstore with Yugi in his arms praying for her to stay alive."**_

_**Pain.**_

That was the first thing Yugi Hoshi felt when she slowly opened her eyes to a room of baby blue walls. She made an attempt to sit up, but this was in vain because as soon as she did an unbearable pain shot through her chest and shoulder! She groaned in pain as she layed back down on the bed she found herself in. She looked to her right and was suprised to see Hiei! Yes Hiei was asleep at her bedside his head resting on his folded arms.

_'How am I still alive?'_ Yugi thought as she remembered the events that had conspired the previous day. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a moan caught her attention. She listened close to try to make out any words.

"Yu-chan...please...don't...die..." Hiei whispered fearfully. She would have woke him up but she couldn't muster the energy to move her hand to shake him gently. She just stared at him she wanted to talk, but her throat was sore from when she had been coughing up blood. Suddenly, Hiei jerked awake bolting upright drawing in short gasps of air looking slightly shaken from whatever had been in his dream.

"Konnichiwa...Hi-chan..._cough..._genki desu ka?" Yugi asked weakly finally finding her voice. Hiei's wine red eyes widened in shock.

"Yugi...you're o-...okay, ne?" Hiei asked praying to god this wasn't a dream. Yugi nodded weakly she couldn't help but smile when she saw Hiei's features brighten up. Yugi once again tried to sit up much to Hiei's displeasure.

"Yugi you should try to rest!" Hiei exclaimed but she didn't listen. She finally reached a sitting position holding her weight with shaking arms. She smiled warmly at him even though she felt some of her bandages becoming damp from fresh blood.

_'I re-opened some of my wounds Mizu-chan is gonna kill me...'_ Yugi mentally sighed and as if on cue who should burst into the room but non other than Mizumaru followed by a stressful looking Zuo.

"Hiei I've had enough you have to eat something or at least sleep right!...now...Y-Yugi-chan you're awake?" Mizumaru stuttered not expecting Yugi to be awake so soon.

"Sis! You're awake I'm so glad you're okay!" Zuo exclaimed happily as he latched onto to Yugi who visibly cringed in pain from having her already screaming muscles strained even more. However, she didn't want to upset Zuo so she held back the whimper that almost escaped her throat. At hearing all the commotion Kurama entered the room.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Yugi..." Kurama said smiled cooly. Yugi smiled back but it didn't last long as suddenly Mizumaru smacked her over the side of the head.

"Why the hell ya do that!" Yugi shouted angrily as she rubbed her abused noggin.

"Yugi no baka(yugi you idiot)! You had me up all night taking care of your wounds and worry us sick for the past two days! You could have died! You can be such an idiot sometimes!" Mizumaru ranted on Yugi just tuned most of it out. She had nearly been killed hundreds of times by that asshole father of hers it was nothing new for her but she imagined it still didn't make it any better for Mizumaru each time she had come to her bleeding severely.

"Sorry..." at hearing this Mizumaru stopped her rant never after all the times she had had to bandage Yugi up had Yugi apoligised for it. "I'm sorry I worried all of you..." Yugi said trying to keep herself from crying.

"It's okay Yugi...really...I just...I wish you would just be more careful...you really almost died this time...I almost couldn't save you..." Mizumaru whispered tears spilling down her cheeks. Although Mizumaru wasn't a bad ass like Yugi she still didn't have a lot of friends. It was because most of the people at school just saw her as the geek or the nerd just because she was really smart. She had tried to make friends but no one wanted to be seen with a geek like her so she stopped trying to make friends and just concentrated on school work to the point where she only left her house to go to school. She thought she would never have a friend until Yugi started to go to her school. At first she was to shy to talk to the girl since she'd heard she was dangerous and would pick fights for no reason.

_Flashback: _

_Then one day while she was eating lunch in her usual spot in the far corner of the lunch room a couple of the boys enjoyed picking on her showed up. They began calling her all kinds of names and just at the point when Mizumaru felt she couldn't take it anymore "Oi...leave 'er alone!" an unknown voice said coldly. The other boys turned around and there standing behind them was the infamous Yugi Hoshi herself._

_"Shut it ya ugly wench!" One of the boys said angrily as he pointed to the girl. _

_"You really shouldn't try to fight me...you aren't even worth my time..." Yugi yawned flicking them off while balancing her lunch tray expertly on two fingers. Mizumaru was shocked at her audasity and apparently so were the other boys who felt their blood boil. _

_"How dare you!" the boys shouted angrily as they launched themselves at her. Mizumaru watched in awe as Yugi dodged all the boys and then knocked them out all the while still balancing the tray on two fingers and in under a minute all the boys were on the ground. Yugi then gracefully sat down on the bench across from the still shocked Mizumaru. _

_"Hope you don't mind me sitting here..." Yugi said before munching down a rice ball._

_"No of course not...but don't you think I'm a geek or something..." Mizumaru said forlornly as she hung her head in shame. Yugi looked at her like she was an idiot._

_"You think I care about that stuff!...besides I'm not exactly a member of the popular crowd in case you haven't noticed...so how come you didn't puch those guys out yourself, eh?" Yugi asked looking at Mizumaru out of the corner of her eye. _

_"I can't fight..." Mizumaru said meekly._

_"Bull!...I saw you in the gym yesterday after school punching the hell out of a punching bag...I know you can fight!...so why do you take that crap?" Yugi asked sounding slightly annoyed. _

_"Well I just thought that if I ignored them then they would leave me alone...but that didn't work--"_

_"Well of it didn't fuckin' work! You gotta stand up for yourself if you want them ta leave ya alone!" Yugi interuppted before she slurped down a soda. _

_Suddenly, Yugi stood up and turned around and started walking away. Mizumaru wanted to ask her why she was giving her this advice when it suddenly hit her! This was Yugi's way for showing she was Mizumaru's friend. Just then Yugi froze in her tracks._

_"Oi...what is your name again? You can tell me I'll remember..." Yugi said over her shoulder. Mizumaru smiled happily she finally had a friend._

_"It's Mizumaru Shindou..." she said happily. _

_End Flashback._

That had been how Yugi and Mizumaru had become friends and Mizumaru had never regretted it. She stared at Yugi who was laughing with Hiei and Zuo and smiled she wondered if Yugi ever thought back about the way they first met.

**There how was that a little more detail on the friendship of Yugi and Mizumaru I hope you liked it. Happy that I let Yugi live I might do a special chappie later about what would have happened if she had died if you want. Review and let me know. The next chappie might have some more Mizumaru and Kurama action so please review me I won't continue till I get five more reviews. And if you want could you please check out some of my other stories they're pretty good and I need more reviews for them. Matta ne**


	10. Morphine and Vacationers

**Hiya all my loyal reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been really busy! I just got done with my exams..._sigh_...anywho here is the next chappie for those of you who reviewed!**

**Hiei:She doesn't own me or Kurama...or Mizumaru**

**Sadly...but the rest of them are mine!Anywho on with the fic!**

**Chappie 10 Morphine and Vacationers**

It had been about three days since Yugi had been shot and now things were finally starting to go back to normal. Kurama and Mizumaru were out shopping for ingredients for breakfast and Zuo was rotting his brain with cartoons. Hiei was sitting next to a sleeping Yugi who still couldn't get out of bed courtesy of her wounds. He stared warmly at her sleeping face that seemed so childish compared to the facade she put on before when she was still a bad ass.

"She really is cute..." He sighed as he brushed a chesnut bang out of the angelic face.Yugi opened an eye at the touch staring at Hiei with a sleepy look. "G-gomen, did I wake you?" He stuttered nervously at being found out. Yugi shook her head weakly.

"The hell did Mizu-chan give me?..." Yugi huffed quietly.

"She said it was morphine...why? Do you not feel good?"

"Just tired as hell...can barely...stay awake..." Yugi yawned her eye lids begining to droop.

"You can go back to sleep..."

"To cold..." Yugi shivered to prove her point. Hiei was just about to suggest he get some more blankets when suddenly he felt a hand grip his wrist. The hand was of course Yugi's and her lime green pools reminding him of a lonely kitten. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks take on a pink tint.

"Do you want me to...h-hold...you?" He suggested feeling almost certain his cheeks were red now. Yugi nodded with a heart melting grin. Hiei didn't even need to think twice about it. He gently lifted Yugi and slid behind her lowering her so her head was resting on his chest over his heart. She listened intently to the beating of Hiei's heart pretending it was her lullably she let herself slip into a world of sleep. Hiei could feel her relax against him and soon found himself starting to fall asleep. Their little nap was short lived however for the door suddenly creeked open showing an old woman with suitcases standing there shock apparent on her face.

"Yu-Yu-chan? What happened to you!" The old woman shrieked running over to Yugi observing the bandages the were visible from under the grass green tank top and completely ignoring the fact that she was being held in a unknown man's arms.

"Mrs.M-Mimori?(Forgot about her didn't ya?) What a-are you doing back?" Yugi stuttered and upon remembering her current position felt her cheeks go red and trying to sit up to fast but this only caused her to clutch her chest and whimper in pain.

"Yugi-chan! Daijoubu?(Are you alright)" Hiei said gently pulling her back into his embrace. Yugi nodded weakly but was still unable to do anything but whimper. He gently rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Oh Yu-chan you got into another fight again didn't you? Poor thing you look like you really got hurt this time...do you need anything?" Mrs. Mimori said surveying the girl's condition.

"M-Mimori-san...d-don't you care that Hiei is here?" Yugi hissed still regaining her breath.

"Who? This sweet young man taking care of you? Of course not! I always knew you'd find a sweet boyfriend and he's very handsome too!" The old woman said smiling sweetly at Yugi who just looked shocked. At that moment Zuo walked into the room yawning.

"Oi, Onee-chan(Big sister) what's takin' Mizu-chan and Kurama-san so long to get break--" He stopped at seeing Mrs.Mimori(Whom he doesn't know) standing there in the room.

"AAAHHHHHH! THERE IS A CRAZY OLD LADY IN THE HOUSE!HELP HELP!" Zuo screamed running around the room before heading for the door where he hit a very solid object. The object was none other than Mizumaru with an arm full of groceries.

"ZUO! I thought I told you to keep it down! I gave Yu-chan morphine to help her sleep! But she can't sleep if you're running around the house screaming!" Mizumaru shouted.

"You know you shouting really isn't helping either..." Hiei growled tightening his grip on Yugi who he could feel was in pain and had a headache from all the yelling. Yugi just groaned and buried her face in Hiei's t-shirt trying to drown out the noise. Mizumaru then noticed Mrs.Mimori.

"O-oh we-welcome back Mimori-san!" Mizumaru said bowing.

"It's good to see you too Mizu-chan...it's so kind of you to take care of Yu-chan" Mrs. Mimori said before bowing in return.

_**Two hours and shots of morphine later**_

Everything that had happened from the last few days had been carefully explained to Mrs.Mimori who took it suprising well. Her, Mizumaru, Kurama, and Zuo were out in the dining room talking while Hiei was of course still sitting with Yugi who was finally out of pain.

"Man that morphine stuff is a life saver..." Yugi sighed drapping an arm over her eyes.

"So who was that woman?" Hiei asked drawing Yugi's attention. Yugi peeked out from under her arm with a suprised look before it changed to a smile.

"She's one of the few people that understands my love for books...guess I've always kinda thought of her as my mother..."

"Oh...so she doesn't hate me being here, ne?" Hiei asked warily.

"Of course not! Mimori-san is great! She is totally excited about you being my boyfriend!" Yugi said sitting up, she was about to continue when she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Good...I was worried she wouldn't want me to see you..."

"Y-you were worried?...Hontou?(Really?)" She could feel him nod against her neck.

"I don't think I could live without you Yu-chan...you've become my important person..."(Refering back to chappie 6 the last lines between Kurama and Hiei).

"That's good ta hear..." Yugi whispered as she felt the morphine kick in making her sleepy,"I'm gettin' sleepy Hi-chan..."

"Then go to sleep Yu-chan..." Hiei said laying her back down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

**That's all ya get for now! Sorry it's so short but it's gettin' late and I got school tomorrow...Let me know what ya think I'll update only if I get some whole-hearted comments!**


	11. Up and About and a Pair Going Out

**Hellooooooo my loyal reviewers! I was a little disappointed that not all of you reviewed but that's okay I got the urge to type so I'm typing... **

**Hiei: It's cause that last chapter was pathetic...**

**...I don't want to hear it from you!...you got your romantic moment with Yu-chan!**

**Hiei: Yeah but that old prune ruined it!**

**Don't you talk about Mrs. Mimori that way! She's really nice!**

**Hiei: Aren't you supposed to be typing the story?**

**Oh yeah!...I'll deal with you later...Anywho enjoy the chappie!**

**Chappie 11 Up and About and a Pair Goin' Out**

Yugi drowsily opened her eyes the morphine was good to kill the pain but when you were trying to wake up it was an uneeded pain in the butt. She slowly sat up rubbing her temple gently trying to keep herself from falling asleep while she was sitting up. Then the events that had occured yesterday came back to her in one blurry mess of a memory as if it had been a morphine induced dream.

"Hi-chan?..." Yugi moaned weakly looking around for her new boyfriend. She found it unusual for him to not be by her side while she was still injured. After all he had still been sitting there every time she had woken up before. She slowly pushed the covers off her lithe form and gently touched her feet to the floor. She put some slight pressure on them making sure that she wouldn't collapse as soon as she stood up. When she didn't feel too much pain from the action she decided it was safe for her to finally get out of bed. She padded over to the door and cracked it just enough to make sure that Mizumaru wasn't around after all she was sure that Mizu-chan would have a fit if she saw her up. Not seeing any sign of the violent yet protective friend she stepped out into the hallway. She slowly made her way to the kitchen because she hadn't eaten for about two days since she had been sleeping for those days. Seeing no one in the kitchen she began to wonder where the group was at. She peeked into the dining room, the living room, even the bathroom but no sign of the teens or Mrs. Mimori. Now she was getting a little paranoid she was sure that Hiei wouldn't leave her alone in her condition let alone Mizumaru.

"Where in all the seven hells is everyone?" She mumbled choosing to check the bookstore as a last resort she carefully made her way down the stairs and opened the door to the lavender smelling shop.

"...Yugi! What the hell are you doin' up!" Mizumaru shouted coming out from behind a bookshelf. Yugi simply shrugged her shouldars knowing that it was useless to argue with her friend. "You're not completely healed yet you need to get back in bed!" Mizumaru said starting to push Yugi back up the stairs. Yugi brushed the hand away walking past Mizumaru.

"I'm fine...I've been in that bed for days! Let me walk around a little bit before I forget how to walk..." Yugi said stretching her arms even though she could feel her chest wound protest it, but she had to prove her point. Showing that it hurt would mean proving Mizumaru right and more importantly herself wrong.

"Alright you can walk around a little bit but as soon as you feel tired you get back in bed, deal?"

"Deal!" Yugi said marching over to one of the bookshelves. She started to reach for a book on a shelve a few shelves up but another hand beat her to it.

"And how are you feeling today?"

Yugi turned and was faced with Mrs. Mimori who had a look of amusement on her face.

"M-Mimori-san!" Yugi said bowing slightly after all this was the only adult she would show respect to. "I-I'm feeling much better thank you!"

"That's good to hear...Yugi I want you to stay here with me from now on..."

"W-what? Why?"

"Mizumaru told me about how your father hurt you...I know your mother is not that fond of you either...so I want you to stay here where I know that you'll be safe!" Mrs. Mimori said sternly. Yugi just stared at the elderly woman with suprise in her eyes but that suprise quickly turned into understanding and without a second thought she threw her arms around the old woman.

"Zuo can stay here too, ne?"

"Of course!...I wouldn't throw him on the street there is plenty of room here...I have two spare bedrooms upstairs they're not very big but they are comfortable..." She said putting the book into Yugi's hands, "I'll go clean those rooms up right now I don't want all of you sleeping down here again..." She giggled as she headed back up the stairs. Yugi simply smiled at the sweet old woman now realizing how happy she was to have her as her friend. With that Yugi headed over to the battered couch to begin reading her book. She stopped when she was three feet from the couch. There asleep on the couch was Hiei. Yugi giggled as she kneeled next to her Hi-chan brushing a lock of raven hair out of his face.

_'He must be exhausted...he wouldn't leave my side and I know he barely slept...' _Yugi thought staring warmly at him. She turned and decided to read the book in the bed upstairs since she could feel her legs begining to ache. Suddenly, as she was turning she felt her legs give out beneath her and she began her desent to the floor. Then just as she was about to hit it she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist saving her from the impact.

"Mizumaru will kick your ass if she catches you walking around..." An obvious deep voice mumbled still sounding half asleep. Yugi looked up into those crimson eyes that she loved so much.

"S-she already knows...I just wanted to stretch my legs..." Yugi stuttered unknowingly tightening her grip on the book still held tightly in her arms. Hiei made a noise of agreement before lifting Yugi easily into his arms and heading up the stairs. "You don't have to carry me...I'm not a little baby ya know..." Yugi huffed her cheeks tinted with pink.

"You almost fell from turning around I don't think you can make it up these stairs..." Hiei sighed plopping Yugi onto the bed and pulling the blankets over her. "Besides...I kind of like taking care of you..." He chuckled sitting in the chair beside the bed.

_**Meanwhile Downstairs...**_

Kurama sat behind the small counter staring out the dusty window. It was a fairly pleasant day the sun was shining but partly covered by clouds so it wasn't blinding. People walked happily up and down the street, but the only people that Kurama noticed were the couples. He had admitted his feelings for Mizumaru to himself but he still needed to tell her.

"Oi, Kurama?" Kurama jumped at seeing Zuo leaning on his elbows on the counter a few inches from his face.

"Z-Zuo!" He stuttered not even noticing the boy approach the counter.

"You should tell Mizu-san how you feel..." The boy stated matter-o-factly as if it was common knowledge.

"H-how...how did you know that?" Kurama gasped feeling his cheeks turning pink.

"Me and Onee-chan(Big sister) are good at reading people and you've been staring at Mizu-san all day..." Zuo stated.

"Was I really being that obvious?"

"Yup!" Zuo chirped smiling a copy of Yugi's cheerful smile. "You should take her out on a date..." Zuo said resting his chin on his now laying arms.

"...I guess I should...but what should we do?"

"You're really no good at this are you?...I don't know...take her out to eat and a movie or somethin'...girls like that stuff.."

"That's a great idea...but how do know all this about dating?"

"How do you not know all of this?"

"Point taken..." Kurama sweatdropped. "Well thanks for the advice...though I feel strange getting dating advice from a 12yr. old..." Kurama sighed.

"I won't tell...hehe" Zuo giggled sticking out his tongue childishly. The boy then proceeded to hop away and up the stairs to check on his sister...or watch cartoons no one could ever tell.

"Those two are too similar sometimes..." Kurama sighed running a hand through his hair. Now he just had to think of a way to ask Mizumaru out.

**Well that is all you get for now cause my fingers are tired and I have homework to do so read and let me know what you think of it! Oh and don't give me any of that 'Kurama would never act like that crap'! He's gonna do it now so I don't wanna hear it so please review and let me know if you liked it. The next chappie is gonna be about the date so I'll type it as soon as I get at least five reviews. Matta ne **


	12. Roses, Moonlight, and Mizu's Moment

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I know it took a long time but I'm finally updating this story so here ya go! **

**Hiei:I don't think they really care your story is pretty boring presently...**

**Shut up you! There are plenty of people who like it! You're just jealous that the last chappie didn't have a lot of you in it!**

**Hiei: That is not true...I'm just speaking the truth...**

**...(sniffle)...you're sooo hurtful...**

**Hiei: Wha-what are yo-you doing? Don't you dare start crying! I'm not going to be the bad guy here!**

**You were a bad guy!**

**Hiei: In the begining of the series...will you just start the fic already before the readers leave!**

**Fine I don't own Kurama or Hiei or Mizumaru but the rest of them are MINE!! so you can't steal them...Enjoy the fic!**

**Chapter 12: Roses, Moonlight, and Mizumaru's moment to shine!**

Kurama stood outside the door to the room where Yugi was still resting. He had decided that he would ask Mizumaru to come to dinner with him and maybe a walk in the park after that. However, he still wasn't quite sure how to ask her so he decided to use his only resource...Yugi. She may not be the brightest when it comes to romance but she was a girl and Mizumaru's best friend so she could probably give him some tips. After gaining his resolve he gently knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before Hiei opened up the door.

"Kurama?" Hiei said sounding a little suprised.

"Hello Hiei...could I talk to Yugi alone for a few minutes?" Kurama asked in his always polite tone.

"Sure..." Hiei said stepping out of the room and walking off to the living room probably to check on Zuo. Kurama walked into the room to see Yugi as usual sitting on the bed, she was listening to music from her blasting headphones and sketching on a sketch pad that Hiei had most likely retrieved for her. He quickly made his way to the chair that had pretty much been dubbed as Hiei's spot since he sat there almost the entire day everyday.

"Hey Yugi, I was wonderin' if you could...perhaps give me some advice on what to do on a date with Mizumaru..." After recieving no reply for several minutes he looked over at Yugi who apparently hadn't even heard him. She was still sketching away on her sketch pad and mouthing along to the lyrics of the song she was listening to. He wondered if she had even noticed him come in or Hiei leave. At that moment Kurama had to duck as Yugi swung her arm out singing to the lyrics.

"_Haritsumeta PURESSHAA tonari awase de_

_dare yori daitan futeki ni warau_

_kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro _

_I must fight against myself_

_kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro_

_you must fight against yourself_!" Yugi sang still swinging her hand around nearly socking Kurama endless times luckily he dodged them all. (A/N: In case anyone is wondering the song is Tightrope by Charcoal Filter the opening song to Saiyuki) Finally she stopped swinging her arms just as she stopped short of wacking Kurama in the nose. "Oh Kurama, when did you come in here? Where did Hi-chan go?" Yugi asked slipping off her headphones.

'_I guess she didn't notice..._' Kurama mentally sweatdropped as the chesnut-haired teen closed her sketchbook and smiled at him as if waiting for him to say something.

"So what do you want Kurama?" She asked.

" I was wondering if you could give me and advice for what to do with Mizumaru on a date..." Kurama repeated. Yugi just stared at him for a few seconds before she started to snicker at him.

"Hehehe...Kura-kun has a crush on Mizu-chan!" Yugi teased in a sing song tone. Kurama sighed he had been expecting this he knew Yugi wasn't mature enough to take him seriously. However, he couldn't go to Mizumaru because she was the problem, he wouldn't go to Zuo because he was already embarrassed for recieving advice from him before, and he wouldn't go to Hiei because he had gotten hooked up with Yugi from her getting shot and almost dying and he'd rather not try that method. It was scary enough to see Yugi almost die but if that happened to Mizumaru he didn't think he could take it. It was then he realized that Yugi was talking to him.

"What? I'm sorry...I was not listening." Kurama mummbled.

"I said this is unlike you Kurama...asking 'me' for help above all people...I'll admit I'm not the advice guru but I'll help ya! I think you and Mizu-chan would make a cute couple!" Yugi chirped happily giving Kurama her warmest smile. "Now to start off Mizu-chan really likes italian food! So I recommend this restuaraunt called **Salvatoris** she really likes that place. Also if you want to get her flowers or somethin' her fav flower is a rose and her fav candy is pocky! Same as me! Oh and at the dinner don't try to talk just about her she'll see right through that just talk about whatever you feel like k? Do ya understand?" Yugi asked.

"Yes...thank you for your help Yugi..." Kurama said politely.

"No prob' Kura-kun!" Yugi laughed patting Kurama on the back. Kurama couldn't help but laugh a little bit too. He then got up from the chair and headed out the door to finish making his plans. Yugi opened her sketchbook back up just as Hiei walked back in the door. "So Hi-chan, how long were you listening outside the door?" Yugi smirked her old badass smirk at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked playing the innocent role.

"I didn't take you for the jealous type Hi-chan." Yugi snickered but stopped when Hiei wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm not the jealous type...I'm the possessive type...after all you're MY Yu-chan and no one elses." Hiei smirked but Yugi couldn't see it. She just snickered and relaxed in his arms.

_**Later with Kurama...**_

Kurama had made the reservations at the restuaraunt for 7:00 and it was presently 6:30 so he decided to go ask Mizu-chan if she would accompany him on the date. He walked into the living room where said chocolate-haired teen and Zuo sat on the couch watching some anime program. He hesitantly made his way over to the couch he couldn't help but notice that Zuo was smirking at him obiviously knowing what he was doing sometimes Kurama thought that was boy was way too perceptive sometimes. Kurama hesitantly cleared his throat getting Mizumaru's attention.

"Mizumaru would you like to...go on a date with me?" Kurama asked remaining as calm as he could. Mizumaru stared at him for a few moments before smiling.

"Of course Kurama." She said warmly. Behind her Zuo secretly flashed two thumbs up for Kurama while mouthing 'YOSH!'(Alright!).

Kurama almost laughed but held it in expertly. "Just let me tell Yugi I'll be out for the night...and to tell her that if she tries to over exert herself while I'm gone I'll kill her." Mizumaru said her tone remaining cheerful through the whole sentence even the last part which made Kurama slightly nervous. As soon as Mizumaru left the room Zuo was again smirking at Kurama before he got up and patted him on the back.

"Good goin' Kurama! I knew ya could do it!" The young man said happily.

"Whatever happened to the shy little boy you were when you came here?" Kurama asked calmly though it sounded more like a sigh.

"I was just nervous cause I didn't know ya very well...but now I don't feel shy 'round you guys at all!" Zuo said before plopping back on the couch to finish watching his anime show. Kurama simply sighed personally he wished Zuo would revert back to being shy. Though in truth the young boy made the household just that much more interesting to live in.

"Excuse me, 'Kurama' was it? Could you help out in the store tonight? I have to go to pick our next shipment of books and won't be back for several hours..," Mrs. Mimori asked as entered the loft from the stairway to the store.

"I'm very sorry but I won't be able to I have plans tonight..," Kurama said with a deep bow.

"Hmmm, what kind of plans?" Mrs. Mimori asked curiously.

"He's got a date tonight!" Zuo chirped loudly from the couch.

"Oh! I'm sorry I had no idea then you enjoy yourself...so who is the young lady?"

"It's Mizumaru!!" Zuo continued his little invasion into the conversation, though Kurama didn't mind since he was still a bit shy about admitting he was going on a date. He had always acted like he knew everything and that nothing surprised him, but right now he really wasn't sure what to do. He just had to hope that he wouldn't screw everything up. "Don't worry Mimori-san I'll watch the store for you!"

"Why thank you Zuo...well Kurama I hope you and Mizumaru-san have a pleasant night." She said before exiting the room.

_**Later in the night...**_

Kurama sat in the velvet lined booth of the italian restuaraunt observing the decor of the fancy establishment. The walls were a deep blue with white specks probably to imitate the star filled sky and make the place more romantic. The chairs and booths were all lined with red velvet and had polished oak tables with a vanilla candle in the center of each one. Though there were many people in the restauraunt they were all talking quietly enough that you could still hear the soft piano music playing in the background .This didn't make Kurama nervous ,but he was worried about being to loud and disturbing someone else. The walk there had been very uneventful they had left the bookstore at about 6:45 and had arrived at 6:59p.m. They had ordered their food and drinks, he had chosen to get manacoti and iced tea and Mizumaru had gotten a spagetti and a coke. The had made idle conversation until their food arrived and then had dropped the conversation completely in favor of eating. However, now they were finishing up their meal and were starting to chat again.

"You know...every time me and Yugi came here we ended up ordering the same thing." Mizumaru said laughing at the memories playing in her mind. (True by the way! Me and Mizu-chan friend not character always seem to order the same thing at restuaraunts! Salvatoris is real restuaraunt that Mizu-chan likes lol anywho back to the fic!).

"Well, you two seem to have a lot in common...though you seem more mature than she does..," Kurama chuckled and Mizumaru snickered at the comment. "If you don't mind me asking...how did you two become friends? Were you childhood friends?"

"No we became friends back in junior high...I've always been the nerd of the school since I have the highest grades in the city...so many people were either jealous or thought I was uncool...at first when Yugi came to our school I tried to avoid her I heard she would pick fights with anyone over stupid things," She paused," But I don't think I was afraid of her...I don't know why...I just remember expecting her to be a stuck up punk like the other bullies," She finished.

"But she wasn't?"

"No she was a very quiet person who actually seemed to avoid the fights...As weird as that sounds...I could tell just by looking at her that she had a real bad past...It wasn't just to intimidate people or to impress them, then one day she asked me what my name was...and somehow I knew that meant she wanted to be friends and we've been inseperable since then."

"Hmm, Yugi a quiet person...hard to picture..." Kurama said tapping his chin in thought. They both continued to talk for half an hour before they decided they better leave. So now they were walking through a small park full of rose bushes and sakura trees. They had spotted an old swing set and decided to sit down on it and stare at the stars. However, Kurama was staring at Mizumaru he was mezmerized by her deep emerald eyes almost the same color as his own. Her chocolate tresses swaying lightly in the night breeze, he also loved the cobalt blue tipped bangs and ends of her hair. He wasn't sure why but he supposed it just added to her already startling beauty. Her pale skin though not like Yugi's ghostly white complection, it was a creamy pale that suited her perfectly it wasn't too dark or too light it was just perfect. Then again Kurama thought that everything about her was perfect. He currently felt like he was trapped in a cheesy romance movie due to the nature of his thoughts. (Though it would mostly be my doing I watch way to many romance movies lol! Oops back to the lovebirds).

Kurama was then caught off guard when Mizumaru turned to face him staring straight at him. He blushed at being caught staring at her but kept his composure very well.

"Hey Kurama, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What am I to you?" Mizumaru asked keeping her gaze on him.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of our relationship...are we just close friends or are we more...like what Yugi and Hiei have?" Mizumaru asked her voice trembling slightly with nervousness.

"I would like to be more than friends if that is alright with you...though not what Yugi and Hiei have..." Kurama could see the confusion in Mizumaru's eyes so he decided to elaborate, "I'd rather not have to shoot you to become closer to you." Mizumaru just stared at him for a few moments before she broke into a fit of giggles nearly knocking her off her swing.

"That was good Kurama!" Mizumaru said continuing her giggle fit and having Kurama join in too.

"Well, we better start heading home before Yugi decides to start coming to look for us." Mizumaru said standing up from the swing and heading for the exit of the park with Kurama in tow. Then just as they were about to pass throught the gate she felt a hand on her shouldar she turned to have a white rose tucked into the hair behind her left ear and a kiss planted on the left corner of her lips. She was frozen to that spot as Kurama continued walking a confident smile on his lips and after finally coming out of her shock Mizumaru began to chase after him all the way back to the house.

Though upon entering the house they decided chasing each other was not such a good option. For after all that running they were breathing heavily and their clothes had become a little rustled and this could give off a false appearence.

"I'm guessing you two had a good time?" Zuo snickered from the kitchen doorway. However, both teens just blew him off, Kurama went to the bathroom to take a shower and Mizumaru went to the bedroom to check on Yugi. Upon arriving there though she discovered the chesnut haired teen was not there and neither was the raven haired one.

"Ok where is she?!" Mizumaru demanded as Zuo walked past the doorway.

"She's downstairs," He said non-chalantly as he headed back into the living room for his precious cartoons.

"She is SO dead!" Mizumaru said stomping down the steps she had told Yugi to stay in bed though in didn't surprise her that the rebel didn't listen. She walked among the shelves finding no one until she reached the couch, but once she saw Yugi and Hiei she didn't have the heart to yell at the two. After all it was such a heart warming scene, Hiei was lying on the couch with Yugi laying on his chest one of his hands entangled in her chesnut hair and the other had it's fingers laced with Yugi's. "Ooooh, there just too cute together...I can't yell at them right now...but tomorrow!...Yugi is gonna get an ear full!" Mizumaru snickered as she draped a blanket over the pair and headed back up the stairs to bed.

**That is all you get for now until you people review! I mean it! I need reviews otherwise I don't know if you like it love or want it to burn in hell...so please pitty me I know I'm not Shakespeare or anything but how about showing some care! Well until next time Matta ne **


End file.
